Twilight's Love Story: Part One
by Derpyforever
Summary: Dear Readers, I have decided tor write this Fanfiction as a tribute to My Little Pony. However, i am not one to update regulary. So dont expect to see a new story every time you come on. Sorry for the short chapters. If you like a probaly better story: /s/9480539/1/Twilight-s-Love. He/she has been an insperation to me. Sincerly, Derpyforever
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Bump

**Twilights' Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Love at First Bump**

It was a great day in Crystal castle. Twilight had came back to Equestria after saving the human world.

"Great work Twilight Sparkle; I see that you have recovered the crown." said Princess Celestia.

"Thank you princess." Twilight replied with sort of a bow.

Then Princess Celestia said to Twilight and her friends, "you are all dissmessed."

Twilight was bombarded with questions, as they walked down the hallway, that she did not understand any of them.

"Girls, girls, calm down and ask me one at a..." Twilight was interrupted by a castle guard who bumped into her again. Before she left for the human world, that same guard bumped into her.

"oh," he said "we got to stop running into each other." He helped Twilight up and gave her a big smile that made her blush, then continued patrolling.

Twilight stopped blushing just when Rarity jumped in her face. Rarity looked at Twilight hard, making Twilight feel a little uncomfortable, trying to connect the dots. After a moment of awkward silecne, Rarity finnaly got it and her face lit up. Twilight paniced a little, suspecting Rarity knew, but then tried to act like Rarity was just being crazy.

"Darling, you cannot deny it, you have a crush on the new castle guard," Rarity exclaimed.

"**NO**..." Twilight tried to catch her self, but not in time to stop her self from saying it loudly. She slightly blushed, but then straiten up to say quieter, "No, I don't."

Applejack jumped in, "yes ya do, ya _love him,"_ she teased.

"I don't know what you are talking about, now if you'll excuse me, I have... books to organize," with that she flashed out of there. Rarity then turned to the rest of the girls and declared that they need to get Twilight and the guard together.

"I just hate to see obvious romance go unnoticed," she said.

"But how are we gonna get them together," Rainbow Dash asked.

" I have an idea"

"What ever we come up with, we got to split up and tell each of them to meet at a certain place." Rarity said

" I have an idea"

"We need them to meet at the perfect moment," AppleJack said.

" I have an idea"

"We also got to keep it a secret," Pinke Pie said

"I Have An Idea," FlutterShy finnaly yelled.

The others were surprised by her out break.

"Well why didn't ya say so? Spill it," Applejack said.

"Well, I was picked to throw the party for the annual Ponyville New Year banquet, and it would be the perfect place for them to get together, umm.. if you all think it is," Fluttershy said.

"That's a great idea," Rainbow Dash said.

"Except the moment they arrive they will see each other, and Twilight might try to leave," Rarity said.

"I got that covered," Fluttershy said, "I have total control over the theme, and since I haven't picked yet, I was thinking that it can be a mask party. That way they don't know it is each other... I think."

"Well it settle then. Pinkie Pie and Applejack, go tell and invite the guard, and Rainbow Dash and I well tell Twilight , and Fluttershy can get the party ready... oh wait, when is it," Rarity asked.

"Tommorow night," Fluttershy replied.

"Perfect, alright ponies, let's get started."

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: New Year and New Ache

**Chapter 2: New Year and New Ache**

The next day Fluttershy and the animals were hard at work setting up the party and spreading the word, making sure it was the perfect place for the eventful night. The banquet, dance, and the midnight kiss were all prepared for.

Meanwhile, at Twilight's place, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were trying to get Twilight to go.

"Come on Twily, the New Year party will be fun." Rarity said, "besides, the last time we had girls night has been so long, and you look beat."

"I can't, Princess Celestia sent me a book with a note that said it will enhance my magic skills. So I can't take any breaks," Twilight replied.

"C'mon Twilight, everyone got to have fun every once an awhile. Even Princess Celestia has fun. Few people know but Princess Celestia and Princess Luna cast a spell to look like the other for a day... to see what is like to be each other," Rainbow Dash said, then realized Twilight and Rarity were looking at her with a how do you know look. "What?! Sometimes I have time off and I might or might not look through people's windows without them looking."

"Remind me I need to get curtains Twilight dear," Rarity said, "but I really insist you come: you'll have fun, the six of us will have a marvelous evening... and I hear some guards might be there," Rarity said to see Twilights face. Twilight blushed slightly, but then realized what Rarity was doing, then act like nothing happened.

"Fine, I guess I can take a break, so when is the party."

"In about two hours, oh and you will need a mask. I will make a beautiful dress and mask," Rarity said.

Later that evning Rarity and Rainbow Dash left Twilight Sparkle at home to finish getting ready as they went to the party. Everything was beautiful. Lights were everywhere, decor was lovely, and the clock tower in the center was counting down till the new year.

A few minutes later, Applejack and Pinkie Pie showed up.

"Well, were you able to convince him," Rarity asked.

"Yep. He should be here soon. By the way, his name is Flash Sentry. I told him about Twilight, and how you will introduce her," Applejack replied, "Did you convince Twilight?"

"Yep... in fact, here she comes now," said Rarity with pride in here work.

The other ponies gasped, as Twilight came. She was beautiful. Her dress sparkeled with her mask, her hair neatly brushed, and her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"Hi girls, did I miss anything," she asked.

For a moment everypony was speechless. Then Pinkie Pie went on a rampage on how fabulous Twilight looked. During her rampage Flash arrived. "There he is," Apple Jack whispered to Rarity. Flash was looking nice. His hair straight, nice tux, and his mask was exquisite. Rarity was about to introduce Twilight to Flash when a bell rang. It was time to start the banquet.

Flash took a seat. Rarity sat two seats from the right of Flash and suggested that Twilight sit on the left of her. She was about to when a couple of guards sat around Flash and they started talking about work and other stuff. Rarity was about to say something when Twilight interrupted her.

"It's ok, I will sit on the other side of you," she said.

"But... ok," Rarity said, thinking that it can wait. The other ponies, sat around them.

The banquet began and everypony started digging in. The entire time, however, the five friends kept shooting nervous looks to each other. Twilight was oblivious at first, but then noticed that there was an awkward silence between everyone. She felt like they knew something, but decided to ignore it.

The banquet ended, the tables were moved, and the dance started to begin. A few stallions came by and asked the girls, except Twilight, to a dance. They all accepted the request except Rarity, who was determined to get Flash and Twilight together.

"Rarity, you can go dance. Just because nopony asked me doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun."

She glanced at Flash who was sitting in the corner talking to a friend. That is when she saw her chance.

"Ok, how about this. See those two colts over there, well let's see if both of them will come dance with us."

Twilight looked at them, then saw Flash.

He looks familiar she thought to her self. "Ok, deal."

As they started to walk over there, two castle guards got in front of them and asked them to a dance.

Twilight agreed and forced Rarity to agree. Rarity got even more frustrated.

After the song was over, the two stallions wished them a good evening and went back to mingleing.

Rarity looked back at the corner and saw Flash was still there. While trying to think of a new plan, Twilight tried to get her to relax.

"Twilight just give me a second."

Twilight saw were she was looking at and saw Flash again.

Rarity finnaly came up with a plan, until she noticed she was in the air. Twilight, with her unicorn magic, was carrying Rarity over to Flash!

"Twilight what are you doing," Rarity exclaimed.

"Now I know why you have beend acting so strange. Why you keep wanting to go over in that corner. You like that colt!"

Rarity was taken by surprise that she was speechless.

"Hi there, my friend here would like to take the midnight kiss with you," Twilight told Flash. Rarity was still surprised of what just happened. Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy turned around just in time to see what was going on and they gasped.

"It is about to be midnight everyone and you know what that means, time to kiss your date," Pinkie Pie said on the microphone.

"Thanks for introducing me to Twilight, Rarity," Flash said.

"Your welcome, just happy to he... did you just call me Rarity," Twilight exclaimed.

Too late, Flash kissed Rarity. Rarity eyes opened wide and looked at Twilight who was confused.

"Alright ponies and stallions, take off your masks," the oblivious Pinkie Pie said.

Flash took his mask off and Rarity's then jumped back. He looked at Twilight, who taken off her mask, to see a horrified face. His face turned bright red, then he turned and ran. Applejack, Rainbow Dash (who lost control of the weather making it rain), Fluttershy, and the just caught on Pinkie Pie stood there looking at each other, then Rarity, then Twilight. Rarity turned to face a tearing Twilight with a petrified look; she tried to say sorry, or something, but nothing came out. Twilight, with everypony at the party watching her, turned and flew off.

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Chapter 3: The Mix Up

**Chapter 3: The Mix Up**

Rarity finally got her sense back together to tell Rainbow Dash to stop the rain. The rain stopped, then Rarity turned to her friends.

"Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, you two should go talk to Twilight. Tell her what really happened, Applejack and Pinkie Pie go tell Flash about the mix up," Rarity said, "I... I got to go... just... go." With that, Rarity left with tears in her eyes. Knowing the pain her friend must be feeling.

After a moment of awkward silence, the girls split up and chased the broken hearts.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie caught up to Flash found him under a tree pounding his head against it, saying "stupid" every time he hit his head. By the time he stopped, he was out of breath with a red mark on his head.

"Flash," Applejack said, making Flash jump and hitting his head on a branch, increasing the size of the small lump on his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Applejack apologized.

"No problem," Flash replied while rubbing his head, "now if you will excuse me, I need to keep hitting my head." He got up, but Applejack stood in front of him.

"Flash listen. There was a bit of a mix up, and I'm pretty sure it ain't your fault," Applejack said.

"You're wrong; I should have known that was not Twilight but Rarity," Flash said, "It's just... I always loved Twilight, that's the whole reason why I joined the Royal Guards; and I was excited to finally officially meet her. I just got so excited that I was going to kiss her that, I might have got a little to... I am just so stupid!"

He was about to hit his head on a nearby rock when Pinkie Pie tackled him. Applejack was surprised to see that Pinkie pinned Flash down and was looking at him seriously, for once Pinkie was serious... and mad.

"You listen here Flash," she yelled, "Twilight is a smart, beautiful , and especially an understanding mare. You are a handsome, nice, young stallion. Now pull yourself together and tell Twilight what happened and how you really feel."

She got off of Flash; then he got up rubbing the grass off of him. "Alright," he said, " let's go see Twilight."

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were having trouble to catch Twilight.

"Twilight, just stop; all we want to do is talk," Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Well I don't want to talk, I don't want to talk to any..." Twilight slammed into a tree.

"Twilight!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash landed around the tree and looked up at it, trying to find her. All of a sudden, Twilight fell out of the tree.

"Twilight!"

"I'm ok; but please... just leave me alone," Twilight sobbed.

She tried to fly off, but Rainbow Dash held her down. "Twilight you need to calm down... please," Fluttershy said. Twilight stopped struggling and started breathing heavily from tiredness and crying. "Good, now that your calm..."

"How could she do this to me," Twilight yelled, startling Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, " I thought we were friends, and then she comes in and kiss the colt I love. She just so...so...ugh!" She turned around quickly and kicked the tree hard, a nut fell and hit her. She hovered her hove over it, threatening to crush it. In the moment of hesitation, Twilight's face turned from anger to sadness. She dropped to the ground and started sobbing loudly. She felt horrible for all the things she just said about her dearest friend. After she calmed down a little, Fluttershy tried to talk to Twilight again.

"Twilight, Rarity is one of your best friends. She would never do that to you on purpose. In fact, it was her idea to get you to meet Flash at the party."

Rainbow Dash was about to say that it really was Fluttershy with the idea, but Fluttershy gave Dash a look, hinting her to be quiet.

"Then why did she kiss him. Right in front of me," Twilight said, starting to get angry again.

"She didn't mean to," Fluttershy said soothingly, trying to keep Twilight from having another outburst, "When you started to carry her over to Flash, she was petrified with fear, didn't know what to do, and by the time she thought of something, or even speak, it was too late."

"Ok," Twilight said, calming down completely, "Let's go see Flash."

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Chapter 4:The Rare Hunt Begins

**Chapter 4: The Rare Hunt Begins**

Back at the party, everypony has left, and the animals were busy cleaning up. Flash and Twilight arrived back and approached each other.

"Listen," they both said at the same time. They both slightly blushed, then Flash said, "you first."

"Ok," replied Twilight, "Flash, I am sorry for being mad at you and Rarity. I have feelings for you, and when you kissed Rarity, my heart was broken and replaced, temporarily, with anger and sadness. But now I know that what you did was an accident, and for that I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Flash replied, "Twilight, I am sorry for how I hurt you. I had always loved you and will continue to love you. These feelings are meant for you; and the fact that I hurt you, kills me, and for that I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Twilight answered.

"In fact," Flash said flirting like, "I want to make it up to you."

"Flash," Twilight said while blushing.

He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, Twilight did the same.

They were an inch from each other when Pinkie Pie yelled, "WAIT," startling everypony, "Where is Rarity?"

"Well I thought I saw her run back in the direction of her home," Applejack answered.

"We better go check on her," Flash told Twilight.

After being a little disappointed in missing out on kissing Flash... again, Twilight started to worry too

They all ran to Rarity's house as quickly as possible, but they were all too late. Rarity wasn't home and there was a note on the door.

Dearest Friends, I can not live with the fact that I had a hoof in breaking Twilight's heart. I have left ponyville and strongly advise that you do not come looking for me. Please tell Twilight that I am sorry that I hurt her and that she will never have to see me again; and one more thing, I would like for you all to take care of my shop. Because I am not coming back. Forever Goodbye, Rarity.

"I can't believe she just left," Twilight said, with her face in her hooves, crying, " and it's all my fault."

"Hey, hey," Flash said, trying to comfort her, "It's not your fault. Look at me Twilight." Twilight lifted her face to see Flash's kind eyes, which made her feel calmer. "Good. We will be able to find her. I will tell the guard's to send out a search party. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Twilight shook her head, but said, "I remember reading about a spell in the book Princess Celestia gave me. I just quickly read over it but it said something about allowing me to see any traces of unicorn magic, and if I can figure it out, then maybe I can pinpoint where she has been with her unicorn horn."

"Ok, good, I will go ahead and get some of my friends together and we will go ahead and start looking. The rest of you all should go home and get some rest," Flash said. Then Twilight touched her muzzle with his. "Be careful," she said.

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Chapter 5: Jealllloussss

**Chapter 5: Jealllloussss**

The next day, Twilight was hard at work and almost mastered the tracing spell, but every time she is about to cast it, her horn glows slightly, then just stops. There was a little bit of text that she could not translate. For some reason, each part of the spell was in different languages. The final part, though, was completely unknown to her. I have seen this text before, but where, she thought to herself. She gave up after the fifth time Spike distracted her. He was in the corner crying over Rarity; either from the fact that she is gone or from she kissed Flash, Twilight will never know, since she decided to leave him alone.

Then, there was a knock on the door. The mailstallion came with an envelope. Twilight opened it and read:

Dear Twilight, we think we have found were Rarity is. Meet us on the outskirts of Everfree forest. I hope you mastered that spell, because we are going to need it. Love, Flash.

Twilight grabbed the book and rushed over there, barley giving Spike a good bye, knowing the pain she just felt must be what he is feeling.

Twilight met up with everyone at the entrance.

"Flash," she said, giving him a hug, " I am so glad you are ok."

"I'm ok, but my friends found these hoove prints leading into the forest. We wanted to know if you got that spell down yet?"

"Well... I got most of it except the last part, and I don't know what it says."

"Well that's ok, we can just try to track her down the old fashion way. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, take to the skies. The rest of us will follow any clues we find."

The hunt began, and no later then maybe ten minutes, the rode split three ways.

"What now," one of Flash's friend, who goes by the name Matt, said.

"Simple Matt; Applejack and Pinkie Pie take the left rode and take these pink flares. You, Randy, and Winny take the right path with these blue flares; and Twilight and I will keep going straight with these purple flares," Flash answered.

They split up, but right before they did, Applejack shot Twilight a big grin and a wink, making her blush.

After a little bit, Twilight saw something scribbled on Flash's armor. She then realized it matched the writing in the final part of the spell!

"Flash," Twilight said.

"Yes, your highness," Flash replied shot him a look, not taking kindly to it. Flash saw she did not like that and apologized.

"It's all right; but what is that scribbled on your armor?"

Flash turned around and saw what she meant.

"That is the old language, neightalian, my family back in Stableton used to speak, before ponienglish took its place."

"Do you know what it says?"

"Of course. It says 'Good Luck'. It was a gift from my mom when I joined the Royal Guards. How come you want to know?"

"Well, those letters match the exact same ones I have in my book, and I was wondering if you could translate it for me."

"Of course, just give me a second."

It took a bit, but Flash was able to translate it from neightalian to ponienglish.

"It says ' If jealous clouds your sight, you will never find them right'," Flash was silent for a minute, then asked hesitantly, "Twilight... does this means you are still jealous of Rarity?"

"What... no...," Twilight said, but Flash glared at her, making her feel highly uncomfortable.

"Fine! Yes I still am," she finally yelled, "I still can't get over the feeling that she betrayed me. That she liked you. I don't know why, but I just keep pacing the floor with mixed feelings. I just can't get over that..."

Her words got cutoff... Flash had pulled her into a long, passionate kiss! Twilight was first going to step away, but then she closed her eyes and started to enjoy it. The kiss felt like it was never going to end, and Twilight did not wanted it to. It felt like the world was spinning out of control, and nothing else matters except for this moment. After a moment, Flash pulled away, and with her eyes still closed, she casted the spell.

(To Be Continued...)


	6. Chapter 6: Drawn and Traced

**Chapter 6: Drawn and Traced**

"Wow," Twilight said, amazed of her first kiss, "that was... Wow." Then she noticed something.

"Flash," Twilight said, "are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Flash blinked and shook his head, he was still shocked of his bravery to kiss Twilight. Then he noticed something to.

"You mean the floating diamonds," he said.

"There not just floating diamonds, that's Rarity's cutie mark."

Twilight took a step towards it and it moved backwards, away from her.

"Quick Flash, the flare."

He shot it up. Dash and Fluttershy, since they fly, arrived first, followed by the rest of the search party.

"Did you find her?" They all said in unison.

"Sort of, we found her cutie mark," Twilight replied. They were all taken by surprise by her answer.

"You know what, let me just show you." She cast the spell.

"Oh, now I see what you mean," Applejack said.

"I still can't see what you mean," exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"You know, when you think about it, your sight being 'clouded' makes sense," Twilight joked.

Flash and Twilight started laughing as Rainbow Dash stood there in confusion.

"Your just going to have to follow us following the mark," Twilight said, with still a smile on her face.

They followed the mark deeper into the forest. Although, it might as well have been there personal tour guide, because it felt like took them everywhere around the forest.

It started to slow down and stopped in front of cave. Then, it vanished.

"She must be in that cave," Matt said.

"Well thank you captain obvious," Winny said. Matt was about to argue back until Flash gave both of them a look.

"We don't have time for this. Do you know what cave this is," Flash said, "It's the cave of Neverending. A never ending maze that many ponies gone in, and never come out. Not only that, it is filled with the deadliest traps around, and a terrible, living weapon. It was rumored that the first ponies of ponyville lived here, and hid the most powerful weapon in Equestria. It was so powerful that it destroy enemies in seconds. After sometime, the living weapon realized what it can do... and turned evil... and was banished by Princess Celestia's Ancestor. It forever roams the maze, never to find the exit."

Everypony was quiet, then Matt started laughing. "Yea, right. That is just an old myth. This is just a regular, old cave."

Matt tooked a step in, then stepped a rock that sunk into the ground. Suddenly an arrow shot and missed Matt by an inch in front of his face. He stood there, petrified.

"One of their most famous trap was the arrow rock. Probably should have told you that. Just make sure that you don't step on any more rocks," Flash grinned.

The joke cheered everyone up (except Matt, who stood still, petrified with his brush with death); but soon the cheer faded as they entered the cave. The cave was dark, damp, and gloomy. The moment they stepped in, everyone wanted out. It started out like a normal cave, but then turned into a stone wall like structure with what looked like pony-placed rocks.

"I-I-It looks kinda... unstable," said the trembling Fluttershy. They all looked up at the props that held the top of the cave. They we're all rotted and sort of sunk in. "Maybe we should turn back," said a nervous Rainbow Dash, " not that I am scared or anything, but if I know Rarity, this is probably the last place she would want to hide." Everyone was agreeing, either because Rainbow Dash's argument of 'why would the perfectionist pony want to come in here' made sense, or they were just trying to find an excuse to leave.

They were all about to turn around when a high pitched shriek came from within the maze.

"Rarity," Twilight exclaimed. She ran into the maze, not even thinking of what kind of traps it might hold.

"Twilight wait," Flash yelled running after her, followed by the rest of the group.

Twilight stopped at a fork in the maze, trying to figure out were the shriek came from. She was about to turn left when the other ponies slammed into her. They all hit one of the maze's props. It cracked under pressure and the maze started to cave in.

"Rrrruuuunnnn," Pinkie yelled. The maze shook while cracks in the ceiling where the prop once stood collapsed. Each pony ran to one side or the other. After the rumbling finally stopped, the fork was no more.

"Is everyone ok," Flash coughed.

"We're ok," replied Matt, "It's me... Winny... and Pinkie Pie. I can see sunlight behind us. So I think we are in the corridor leading back outside."

"Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Randy, and I are on this side," Flash yelled.

"Then where is Rainbow Dash," Twilight said, scared that the cave in crushed her friend.

"I'm on this side," yelled Rainbow Dash. She tried to get up but fell down with a cry of agony.

"Dash," Twilight cried out.

" I think I broke my front left leg," she yelled. The other ponies heard her try to fly, followed by another cry of agony. "It hurts so much."

"Just sit still and try to stay off it. We will come back with help," yelled Winny.

"You don't have to tell me twice," joked Rainbow Dash, but ended her sentence with another cry of pain.

"Can't you just try and move the rocks ouy of the way Twilight," asked Flash.

"I could try, but there is no telling how big the cave in is," she said, "Plus, if I move the wrong rock, I could cause a another one."

"Just go and try to find Rarity, we will find someponies to help try to get through. In the meantime, Rainbow Dash, sit tight and rest," Matt ordered. With that, the three left for ponyville.

"Com'on Twilight, we need to find Rarity," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash let out a gasp of air to compensate the pain.

"Don't worry Dash, we will get through this, " Twilight reasurred her. Rainbow Dash tried to say something back, but moaned in pain instead.

"Come on Twilight," Flash said, "We need to get moving."

The crying Twilight turned her back to the pile of rubble, and start walking deeper into the maze. Leaving Rainbow Dash to the torture that has unfortunately struck her.

(To Be Continued...)


	7. Chapter 7:The Rescue

**Chapter 7: The Rescue **

After the cave in incident, the three ponies-Matt, Winny, and Pinkie Pie- ran back into the sunlight. Matt was the first, and only, one to enjoy.

"Yes, sunlight," he exclaimed, acting like he was taking a bath in light, " I missed you so much!"

"Matt, you spoiled brat," Winny said, rolling her eyes, "we were only in there for ten minutes."

"It felt like days!"

"Tsk."

"Come on guys, we don't have time for this," said Pinkie Pie, "we got to go find Zecora."

"I'm sorry, Ze-who," asked Matt.

"Zecora, the zebra that lives in the hut not far from here," Pinkie replied.

"You mean that creepy looking hut that we passed on our way here?"

"Yep, that be her."

They walked down the path from were they come to the cave from. After a bit, they turned left into the forest. When the cave was out of sight, they came upon the hut. Matt stood there trembling.

"I would rather take my chances at the cave," he said

"Nah come on. She is real nice, and gotten my friends and me out of many tight squeezes," Pinkie said.

"Yea Matt," Winny teased, " quit being such a scardy pony."

"I am not a scardy pony," Matt snapped back, "I just thought my weekend off wouldn't have to do with legendary caves and freaky zebra huts; but hey, I guess being the big brother means that I don't get a say in things." With that he stormed off towards the hut.

"Big brother," questioned Pinkie.

"Yea, Matt and I are brother and sister," said Winny, "however, we don't exactly get along."

"I think we all noticed the fighting part, but why did you keep it a secret," asked Pinkie.

"Its kinda of a long story, I'll tell you later. Right now we got bigger problems," said Winny.

"Oh right!"

They approached the hut, and knocked.

"Come in, unless you're sinned," said a familiar, accented voice.

"I love the way she talks in rhymes, but if they were said cheerfully, I would enjoy them even more," Pinkie said.

" Ah pinkie pie, where are your friends? Did they meet an unfortunate end," said Zecora.

"Not exactly, let me explained..." Pinkie went on and on, about every detail. About Flash and Twilight, the party, Rarity running away, Twilight's spell, the cave, and the cave in. "... and that's why we are here. We need help getting through the cave in."

Zecora stood there, mesmerized by all the information that was laid upon here. "Can you explain again? My brain could not comprehend."

"Sure." Pinkie took in a deep breath, but was stopped by Winny, who stuck her hoof in Pinkie's mouth.

"Listen, long story short, a cave in has blocked our path and cut us off from our friends, do you think you can help... oh sorry," Winny added, after taking out her hoof. Pinkie stood there gasping for air.

"Hmm... I believe so, I made a potion that will put on a show."

She open a closet filled with all different kind of elixirs and potions. She took an orange one that had unreadable labeling and a foul odor.

"This potion may have a stank, but a drop will give a hour of unbelievable speed and strength."

"Thank you Zecora, come on Matt... Matt," Winny looked around, then saw him gaping at all the amazing objects around the room. "Matt!"

He snapped out of it, "uh... coming little sis."

They arrived back at the cave in with a tree.

"Tell me again why we need the tree," asked Matt.

"Because, we need something to hold up the cave," replied Winny.

"Right."

"All right everypony, it is time for the potion, who wants to go first?"

No one answered.

"Come on it can't be that bad," she gulped. She took the cap off and the smell worsen, making everypony gag. They all just looked at it, then Pinkie said, "I guess I'll try it."

"Ok... just one drop," Winny said. She slowly tilted the flask over Pinkies mouth until a drop fell in. It tasted so bad that she was about to spit it out, but was able to gulp it down. Then they all waited.

"Well," asked Matt.

"Well... nothing. At least I don't feel different." Pinkie said.

"Zecora said that it will give speed and strength. Try running around," Winny said.

"Ok," replied a Pinkie. With that, she zoomed out, then returned ,with an apple tree, as quickly as she left. "Anyone want an apple?"

The other to gaped, then each took a drop from the flask. Then immediately went to work on cave in. Unfortunately, even with the potion, it still took a hour to move all the rocks and put the two trees up to hold the cave.

"Why don't we run around the maze with that potion. We be sure to find the others in no time," Matt asked.

"Because it says right here on the bottle. 'Do not take within two hours of ending effect'," answered Winny.

"How can you read that scribble?"

"When you have Flash as a little brother, who constantly needs help on homework, you learn to read the unreadable."

Then Winny noticed that Pinkie was staring at her. "Yes," Winny said, " I will tell you the story later."

"No not that... well Yes that... but I just realized something," Pinkie said, "Wasn't Rainbow just on the other side of the rubble?"

They looked around, but Rainbow was nowhere to be found!

(To Be Continued...)


	8. Chapter 8: The Injured

**Chapter 8: The Injured**

After the cave in indecent, the pony-Rainbow Dash- sat in agony of her broken, front left leg. She sat there until some thing caught her attention. A little bug was flying in front of her.

Rainbow wouldn't have notice it if it hadn't gave a slight glow. It looked like a parasprite, except for a few differences. It was slightly smaller , its wings ended in a point, eyes were slightly smaller, and had six legs instead of four.

"Heh," Rainbow chuckled, "and I suppose you're gonna heal me with some kind of magic, huh?"

"No, but I know where Rarity is. Come on," it exclaimed. Then it flew around the corner. Rainbow Dash just sat there suprised

"Well... you coming?"

"You can talk," Rainbow gasped.

"Why is that everyone's first reaction?"

"Well... most Parasprites don't talk."

"Why I ne... I am NOT a Parasprite! Never ever call me one of those savages again!"

"Ok, Ok, calm down. If you are not a Parasprite, then what are you?"

"I am a Neutreial. Cousin of the very kind Benificer and... Parasprite." The Neutreial shuddered as it said the last part.

"What is a Neu-trei-al," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Our race, as the name applies, are a very solitude kind. We prefer to hide amongst your kind and fend for ourselves; however, we will help anything that may need our help. I guess you can kinda say we are an entire race of Fluttershys."

"You said you knew were Rarity is. How do you even know who Rarity or Fluttershy even are?"

"Well, to help maintain our peace, we sit and watch from afar, studying each race as they grow. We know everything about every creature. Now that introductions are out of the way, are we going to find Rarity or not?" With that, the Neutreial flew off, again.

Rainbow Dash got up, but forgot her leg was broken, and fell with a moan of pain.

"I don't think I will be going anywhere," Rainbow said, gritting her teeth.

The Neutreial looked around and saw a root. "Sit right there for a second." It flew to the root and land on top, holding very hard. Then it flew up and down as hard as it could. After a moment, the root finally gave away and snapped. The Neutreial flew down to Rainbow Dash with the root.

"Here, use this as a crutch."

"Thanks. Say, I never caught your name."

"Ms. Jane Nutry," she replied.

"My name is..."

"I already know who you are," Jane interrupted, "I know everything about every creature, remember?"

"Oh... right."

They started on their way into the maze. Then Rainbow asked if Jane knew where her friends were.

"I am sorry I do not."

"But you just said you knew everything."

"About every creature. In other words, I know what they like and dislike, how they feel about things, and who they are. I just happen to see Rarity run by me a few minutes ago."

"Well are there any friends of yours that can help look?"

"Yep. There are six in your mane right now."

"WHAT!"

She tuned and sure enough, six different colored Neutreials came out.

"But...What... How," Rainbow stammered.

"We are pretty good aren't we? Now every one, move out."

"Hah, wait till my friends hear..."

"DO NOT tell your friends, or anyone," Jane said sternly.

"But why?"

"It would be impossible for our race to stay neutral if everyone barged in."

"Alright, Alright, calm your wings. Let's just go find Rarity."

They started to walk around, occasionally stepping around traps, until they started to see flickering light on the walls of a corner.

"Just around that corner is Rarity," said Jane.

"Thanks Jane. I will never forget you." But when Rainbow Dash said that last sentence, a sad look came upon Jane's face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just..."

"Mam," interrupted one of the six Neutreials whom returned,"We were not able to locate the others in time."

"In time," Rainbow questioned," what does he mean by in time?"

"In... time... for the picture," said Jane, with a slight tear,"we like to take pictures of those we... helped."

"Ooook," Rainbow said suspiciously.

Jane pulled out what looked like a camera. 'It pains me to do this every time' she thought.

"Alright... don't blink."

They all gathered around the camera as it counted down.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash," Jane cried as the camera struck one.

"For what," she replied confused.

Then the camera flashed. Rainbow ended up knocked out on the ground and the Neutreial were gone.

(To Be Continued...)


	9. Chapter 9: The secret

**Chapter 9: The Secret**

After the cave in incident, the ponies-Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Randy, Flash Sentry, and Fluttershy- were walking through the maze trying to find Rarity. Twilight was making a map so they could not get lost.

"Why do ya need a map? Can't ya just use that spell again," Applejack asked.

"Well, apparently I can't use spells in here. I can barley use my magic to make the map," Twilight answered.

"Didn't Flash say the maze changes?"

"No, he just said it never ends... right?"

"Yes I did," Flash replied," You must be smart to remember Twilight."

"Well... not that smart," Twilight blushed.

Randy gaged at the display of affection between the two, but immediately stopped when Flash stared daggers at him.

Not to long after, the five ponies met another cross road.

"This is starting to go too slow," Randy declared," we need to split up."

"Alright," Flash said a little to... quickly. "Umm... I mean... good idea Randy. Twilight and I..."

"Flash," Applejack interrupted, raising Twilight's suspicion,"beg your pardon, but ah prefer Twilight, Fluttershy, and ah go together this time."

"Oh... ok," Flash replied with a hint of disappointment.

"Alright, thanks." With that, Applejack grabbed Fluttershy and Twilight and ran one direction, while Flash and Randy went another.

Once she was sure they were out of ear shot, Applejack slowed down and stopped, letting go of the other two girls.

"What in the world of Equestria are you doing Applejack," Twilight immediately exclaimed, not taking lightly to the smirk that appeared on Applejack's face.

"Ah got to know Twilight," Applejack said," Did you, or did you not kiss Flash while you were in the woods?"

"Wh-What," Twilight stuttered while her cheeks began turning pink,"I-I... why would you even began to suggest an idea like that!"

"Ahh come on Twilight," Applejack teased, her smirk expression growing,"ah may be the Element of Honesty, but ah do know what it looks like when ponies are lying. Now just tell me, did you or did you not."

Twilight tried to find a way out of answering, but Applejack would not let it go. Even Fluttershy was staring at Twilight, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Applejack, is this really the appropriate time?"

"Maybe not, but ah can't just wait. If ya don't tell me right now, ah will... will... ah know, ah will tell your little..." Applejack was not able to finish because Twilight cast an amnesia spell on her

"I thought you said you can't cast spells," Fluttershy peeped, as she gaped at the slowly refocusing Applejack.

"Apparently I could do that one," Twilight replied.

"Wha-What were we talking about," Applejack said in a dizzy like matter.

"That we were going to find Rarity," Twilight said.

"Oh right... ah think."

They continued on their path in silence while Applejack tried to remember what just happen. About an hour went by until they started hearing steps.

"Who is that," Fluttershy whispered.

"ah don't know... hold on." Applejack dropped to the ground and stuck her ear to it. She was silent for a moment, then jump back up with a smile on her face.

"What did you hear," Twilight asked.

"Hoof steps."

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Chapter 10: The Problem

**Chapter 10: The Problem**

After the cave in incident, the ponies-Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Randy, Flash Sentry, and Fluttershy- decided to split up due to meeting a crossroad in the maze. Suggested by Applejack, Flash and Randy took the left path, while the three girls took the right. A few minutes of silence passed until Randy, whom was feeling the awkward silence, spoke to Flash.

"Sooo... You have a thing for Princess Twilight Sparkle," he said.

"Yes," Flash replied, hinting that he was not in the mood to talk. Randy however did not get the hint.

"Have you thought of future yet?"

"No. We kinda just officially met a few hours ago."

Randy, who was starting to feel stupid for talking in the first place, tried to change the subject.

"How are the guards at the Crystal Empire? Much different then Canterlot I suppose?"

"Not much different really. We train, patrol, guard, and repeat... Randy, I know you mean well, but I prefer not to talk. I just have alot on my mind right now."

"Oh... I'm sorry... but are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

"It's kinda of a long story."

"We got a neverending maze to search for one pony. I think we have just enough time."

"Well ok. It was many years ago back in Cloudsdale, my family and I were visiting relitves. One day my parents, Uncles, and Aunts all decided to see an opra. Whinny and Matt were hanging out at a party with some of my elder cousins, so they did not have to go; however, I was not so fortunate. Being only thirteen, I was forced to come along. Thankfully, I had my cousin Lightning, who was the only cousin I had my age..."

"Sup Lightning," said a younger version of Flash. Before he grew older, Flash had brown hair with a streak of blue. He normally had his hair in the same style as his older version did, but his mother forced him to comb it down this time.

"Sup Flash," said Lightning sharing a hoof bump with Flash. Lighting was fourteen, had a bright orange coat, with red hair, and green eyes. He had a lighting cutie mark like Flash, but had a hoofball behind it instead of a shield

"Your parents drag you here too," asked Flash

"Yeah," Lightning moaned, " and brought my grumpy, baby brother. This is going to be the longest night ev-"

He stopped when a couple of giggling and blushing young mares walked by him. "Maybe second longest." Flash just rolled his eyes and sighed.

After making a quick stop at a snack bar, Flash's family took there seats. They were only five minutes in when Flash and Lightning were already bored out of their minds.

"We need a plan to get out of this," Flash whispered to Lightning.

"I'm working on it cuz," Lightning whispered back. He was silent for a moment, looking around, thinking of escape routes. "Ok... I think I got this. Give me some of your popcorn."

"What are you going at Lightning," Flash asked, giving a hoofful of popcorn to him.

"You'll see," Lightning smirked, "Mom, can I use the restroom?"

"Sure honey, just remember to not go off with strangers."

Lightning started his way up the steps, but stopped at the row right behind them. He hid behind a big stallion who was enjoying the opra with his wife. After making sure he was out of view of his parents, he started to throw popcorn at his dad.

"Hey," Lightning's dad silently exclaimed, "What's the big idea."

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I did not mean to spill popcorn on you. Here, why don't we just move, come on darling." With that, the stallion and his wife left.

Lightning quickly returned to his seat without being noticed, then started complaining to Flash quietly.

"What was that guy's problem? It was like he had no backbone."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean really, you are a muscular, big, intimidating stallion, and yet your going to be soft about things."

"Uh-huh."

"Uhhh... Flash you ok," Lightning questioned, waving a hoof in front of his face.

"Uh-huh,"

Lightning followed his gaze, thinking Flash had gone insane and was actually enjoying this stuff, but was surprise to see his gaze fall upon a mare three rows in front of them.

"Oooh... I see what's going on here," Lightning grinned.

Flash snapped out of it,"what are you saying?"

"Don't lie, I see those red cheeks of yours."

Flash quickly looked away, "It must be the stage lights making it hot in here."

"Surrre... that's what you think is hot," Lightning teased, nudging him slightly.

"If your implying that I have a crush on that mare, then you must of hit your head on the way back here," Flash whispered.

"Hey, I am not implying anything... oh here she comes."

"Like I'd all for tha-"

"Umm... excuse me," said a voice behind Flash.

Flash turned around to see the beautiful mare.

"I was wondering, if your not busy, if you could help me find the snack bar. You see, my... pet... is really hungry, and if he doesn't get food soon, he could die. He is only a baby, and I am trying to hide him from my parents. He hasn't eaten in weeks!"

"I-I uhh..."

"He would love to help you," Lightning interjected,"Just follow us to the snack bar."

After getting an 'OK' from their parents, Flash and Lightning lead the pony to the sanck bar.

"Lightning," Flash whispered, "you do know we don't have any bits right?"

"Who said we need bits," grinned Lightning.

"Oh no... we are not doing that!"

"Well it's either that or letting down a very pretty mare,"

Flash thought for a moment then said, " fine... I guess stealing won't be too bad."

"That's the spirit, now here is how we are going to do it..."

While they discussed, the mare was messing around in her saddlebag.

"...alright you two, wait for the signal," Lightning said. He then walked up to the counter and slammed down Flash's popcorn on the counter. "There is no butter on this," he yelled, "I demand a refund."

"I am not going to give you a refund just because there is no butter," snapped the owner.

"Well I demand butter!"

"That's our queue," Flash whispered. They snuck around the two arguing ponies. They went into the back, making sure nopony was around. "Alright," Flash said quietly,"what do we need?"

"That, and only that," she pointed at a box

"Ooook," Flash replied, wondering why they need only this food when they had many to chose from.

They grabbed as much as they could and hid it in the mare's saddle bag. Then they realized Lightning's voice was so loud, that they could hear what he was saying.

"I don't think we need to involve a _Guard Pony who is coming_."

Flash realized what Lightning meant and turned to the mare and said,"we need to get out of here... NOW."

The moment they walked out, they came snout-to-snout with a big pony in armor glaring at them. The two ponies looked on past the pony in armor to see both of there parents with big scowls on there faces, as well as Lightning's parents, and Lightning, who was being held by the ear and trying to mouth 'sorry' to his companions.

"Flash," Flash's mother said in a threatening voice," we can not begin to describe the disappointment we feel right now! You know much better than to steal, and when we get home, you are going to be in a whole mess of trouble mister! Now give back the things you have stolen this instant!"

"That goes double for you young lady," the mare's father exclaimed

Flash was about to oblige, until he saw the mare's tearing face. He then realized that she knew this was her pets only survival chance, and without the carrots, it would die. That's when his facial expression changed from coward to angry.

He turned to his parents and said in a low growl, "no."

Everypony was shocked at his growing rage.

"Excuse me young man," his mother snapped back.

"**I SAID NO**," he yelled, making everypony around him jump back, "this sweet and kind young mare needs the food to feed her pet."

"PET..." the mares father started to exclaim.

"Yes pet," Flash snapped, cutting him off; then got in his face and yelled, "and if you can't see that the most beautiful mare in the world loves being around animals, then maybe you shouldn't be her father."

Everypony, except Flash and the mare's father, gasped at the last words that just came out of Flash's mouth. Then the father of the mare expression turn to anger even farther then Flash's, making Flash back down and realize he went too far.

"What gives you the right to tell me how to raise my daughter," he roared. He raised up his hoof to hit Flash, however, when it came down, it hit another. The mare had jumped in front of Flash, getting slapped in the face by her own father.

The father stood there, eyes wide and his mouth agape. The mare, however was standing there, shocked that her own father had hit her. Everypony else just stood there for a moment, then relize why she jumped in front. They obviously saw that they had feelings towards each other.

"You... you are never to see my daughter again... you hear?"

"How dare you try to talk that way to our son, let alone try to hit him," Flash's mother exclaimed, "you are never to see my son... no... my family ever again, you hear!"

Lightning was the first of the three what this meant and tried to escape his mom and dad, to end a feud before it started, but failed. The other two had to see Lightning's struggle to relize what it meant.

"You can't separate us," Flash exclaimed.

"We can, and we will," both ponies' parents said. They each grabbed their own struggling child and left.

###

Both ponies were grounded until their next birthdays, and were not allowed to have anything to do with each other. However, they would secretly write letters to each other. During the months of their grounding, they eached acted like they nothing happened that night when they were around there families.

Some time after Flash's 14th birthday, the mare stopped writing. Heartbroken, he decided to see what happened. He left for Cloudsdale telling his mom and dad that he was going to see Lightning. He searched all round trying to find the mare. He found her strolling down the street kicking a stone with a sad face. He landed next to her making her jump.

"Oh... it you Flash," she said, her glum mood returning.

"Hey... what's wrong," he asked, "why didn't you write back?"

"Flash... my dad caught me writing to you, and banned me from ever sending any letters. We are going to move somewhere else so you quit sending us letters... I'm ... I'm sorry."

"Well why don't you tell me were you are moving, therefore I can see you and we won't need to send letters."

"I don't think that's a good idea... in fact... maybe we shouldn't see each other until we are adult ponies living on our own."

"I-I," Flashed sighed and hung his head, " I guess your right."

"Goodbye Flash... here is a little something to remember me bye." The mare jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Flash hesitated, but accepted the kiss...

"... after that, I never saw her again until only a few days ago, about the same time Twilight went on her adventure in the alternate world," Flash said, ending his story.

"Ok, I think I get your problem," Randy said, "You are saying you met Twilight before, and you kept referring to her as 'the mare' to keep me from finding out, and you feel offended that she forgot you and your kiss."

"Well... not exactly."

"Then what is it?!"

"You see, my problem is that the mare's name was...Fluttershy."

(To Be Continued...)


	11. Chapter 11:Truth or MoreTruth

**Chapter 11: Truth or... More truth**

"You mean to tell me that you passionately, and not accidently, kissed a pony who is not Twilight," Randy exclaimed.

"Well I never said Twilight and I... that's not the point. My family has held a grudge against Fluttershy's family ever since that night, and I had too obey to never have anything to do with her or her family again. Of course that broke my heart, but thanks to my siblings and loyal cousin, I was able to move on. I worked on my talent as a guards pony and fell in love with Twilight the moment I saw her with Princess Celestia at the Grand Galaping Gala a few years ago. However, when I saw Fluttershy with Twilight a few days ago, I have been thinking that my family not approve me with Twilight.

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Come on Randy, you know how my family is, headstrong."

"Well... does Fluttershy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think Fluttershy knows what," exclaimed a very high and hyper voice, making Flash and Randy jump.

It was Pinkie Pie doing... well... what Pinkie does. Matt and Winny soon appeared from the darkness down from the corridor, breathing heavily.

"How...Is that...pony...so...fast," panted Winny.

"Well if you two would have stopped your sibling rivalry for a moment, you probably would have caught up."

"Yeah guys come on, you two are always... How do you know that they are siblings," Flash turned to Pinkie.

"Flash, she knows we're all siblings," Matt said, "I may have blurted it out."

"No-no-no this is bad... real bad," Flash mumbled.

"Why are you three so paranoid about being siblings," Pinkie asked.

"Because family are not allowed in the same squad. However, our mother wanted us watching each others backs, therefore we act as if we are just three very good friends."

"Then what about him," Pinkie pointed to Randy, "is he like a cousin or something."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm actually just a friend," Randy said.

"Pinkie, now that you know our secret, you can NOT tell anypony, Ok." Flash said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Pinkie recited. Everypony just looked at her, "what? If you knew me what I just did makes perfect sense... just take it as a yes."

"Well now that's cleared up," Matt declared, " where are the others?"

"We decided to split up to search for Rarity...,where's Rainbow Dash," Flash asked.

"She is missing as well," Winny said.

All of a sudden, a purpleish glow came upon the walls.

"It's Twilight," Pinkie exclaimed, and ran in the direction of the source of the glow, followed by the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Applejack was making a shaky recovery after Twilight had cast an amnesia spell on her.

"Woo doggy, ah sure have one mighty headache, ah think ah'm going to walk ahead and see if ah can sort ma head out," with that she took a few strides ahead, just out of earshot.

"Umm Twilight," Fluttershy whispered... or talked normally, " umm, if you don't mind me asking, but Applejack said something about you having a secret, before she passed out. Umm, do you think you could, you know, tell me."

Twilight was silent for a moment, then said, "ok, but you have to swear to tell nopony."

"I swear," Fluttershy said.

"No... Pinkie Pie swear," Twilight said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Fluttershy quietly chanted.

"Ok," Twilight took a deep breath in, "here it goes."

"I-,"

"Yes," Fluttershy starred gleefully.

"I-,"

"Yes,"

"I- have a crush on Flash."

Fluttershy stood there for a moment, then said, "I don't think that is much of a secret."

"No, I mean that I have met Flash before... sort of."

"Really? When?"

"At an opera."

"An opera... is it possible..."

"Is what possible?"

"It's just... I remember something... its a little fuzzy... never mind, I can't remember, continue."

"Well, Princess Cadance, my foal sitter at the time, had gotten sick and was not able to foal sit for the day while my parents attended family matter. So Shining, my big brother, was the only option available..."

(Flashback)

"Alright Twily... it looks like it's just you and me. What do you wanna do," said a teenage Shining, younger Shining did not look much different then older Prince Shining, his horn was a little smaller and came to a more of a stub, and he was not as big, but overall looked pretty much the same.

"I dunno... what do you wanna do, B.B.B.F.F." echoed a eleven year old Twilight. Besides having no wings or being much smaller, foal Twilight look exactly the same.

"I dunno... what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno...what do you wanna do?"

I du... oh come here you little foal," Shining chuckled, tickling his little sis.

"Shining... stop," gasped a laughing Twilight, "I give up... Uncle, Uncle."

"Ha, I always win," smirked Shining as he stopped.

"Not this time," Twilight exclaimed, "Sneak Attack!" Twilight tackled her brother to the floor and started nibbling on his hoof."

"Oh no," Shining pretended to be wounded, "I surrender, you are a true master of uncle."

"Ha," stood up into a pretending-to-pose-in-victory Twilight, " I claim this victory, for Queen Twilight."

Shining stood up and bowed, "Upon losing this battle, I am your humble servant for Twenty-Four hours. What do you request your majesty."

Twilights stomach grumbled. "I request a breakfast fit for a Queen," she declared. Then she was scooped up by Shining and put on his back. "Then," he yelled, " to Joe's Donut we go." With that, Shining, with Twilight tightly holding on, ran to their favorite Donut shop.

After taking there seats, Twilight and Shining started talking.

"Soooo, I hear you got a crush on Cadance," Twilight teased.

"No I don't," Shining said banefully.

Twilight gasped, "You do! My Brothers gotta crush, my brothers gotta crush."

"Zip it," Shining threaten, realizing ponies were starting to stare at the singing foal and her highly red brother.

"Shining and Cadance sitting in a tree K-I-S-..." Shining stuck his hoof in her mouth.

"I said zip it," Shining blushing deeper than he ever had.

After receiving there food from the sniggering waiter, Twilight noticed a poster on the window.

"Hey look, the opera is playing tonight. Let's go see it."

"Oh no, there is no way I am sitting through some boring, old opera."

"Ok, then maybe I can have my first sleepover, just me and you."

"Uhh, sleepover?"

"Yeah, it could be fun. We can have makeovers, tall about colt bands, and watch mushy, romantic movies."

Shining sat there eyes widen, "so when is the opera again?"

The two ponies had to take a train since the opera was outside of Canterlot, but not to far. Once they arrived, they went inside and took some seats.

"I'm so excited I get to see my first opera, I mean I have read about them, and now I'm going to see one. Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You. Shining shhh, it's starting," Twilight exclaimed. Shining just rolled his eyes, but once it started, he fell asleep.

A few minutes went by, and Twilight was watching every moment until a young colt sat next to her and started throwing popcorn at people.

'Well that is not very nice,' she thought. She turned and looked at her brother, who was snoring quietly. She turned back to tell the pony to stop but he had moved back to his family. That's when she saw the orange coat colt with brown hair with a streak of blue. All of a sudden, she felt her heart pounding faster, She felt her face starting to heat up, and her legs shaking. She stood there staring for a moment, then snapped out of it when she saw the other pony who was throwing popcorn wave a hoof in front of the one she was staring at. Then realized the pony she was staring was fixated on something. She followed his gaze until she saw what he was looking at, then felt of twinge of jealousy when it was another mare.

She looked at his brother again, who was still sleeping through the opera, then said, "Sweet dreams B.B.B.F.F." She looked back at the colt to see he was talking to the other mare. Her jealousy shot higher than before when they ran off together. She was about to run after them, until she was grabbed by the neck.

"Now where do you think you are going," it was Shining, who, unfortunately, woke up just in time to see Twilight leave.

"Well... I got hungry, and... you were asleep..."

"Then just tell me, I wouldn't mind. Anything to get out of here. Come on, let's go to the snack bar."

They were about to approach the snack bar, until they heard "NO" being yelled.

"Maybe this is a bad time," Shining said. However, Twilight didn't listen, and ran to the snack bar,"Twily wait!"

She saw the colt and mare being dragged apart.

"You are grounded for the next six months mister," the colt's mother yelled before leaving.

"Then I will return back here then," the colt yelled back

"Six months," Twilight whispered.

(Present)

"Wow... I never would have guessed," Fluttershy said, "umm not to get off topic or anything, but what did the mare look like?"

"Ohh uh," Twilight stuttered and surprised, "I think she had a green mane and, umm, a blue coat."

"Ohh... I thought for a second... but like I said, it was a fuzzy memory. It might not even be real, I guess I will see how Applejack is doing," and she flew ahead to catch AJ.

"Ohh Fluttershy, one day you will remember. One day. And when that day comes, our friendship will be tested."

(Flashback... again)

Six months after the opera, Twilight snuck away from her family and went looking around Cloudsdale in a hot air ballon, in search for the colt. She was about to give up until she saw an orange blur head for the ground. Curios, she head for where the blur went.

When she landed, and walked around, she was horrified of what she saw. The colt she loved kissing the pink mane, yellow coated pegasus she saw at the opera.

Without thinking, Twilight ran with tears in her eyes. She kept running until she bumped into Shining, who was furious.

"Twilight," he scolded, "Why in all of Equestria did you run away, we all been worried sick when we saw you were gone! What were you thinking!"

"I didn't think," she put her hand over her heart, "I died."


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited at Cute

**Chapter 12: Reunited at Cute**

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack were walking down a corridor within the maze. They came upon a few traps: bottomless pit, a few arrow rocks, and some falling boulders. However, most were avoided. A bit later, steps were heard.

"Who is that," Fluttershy whispered.

"ah don't know... hold on." Applejack dropped to the ground and stuck her ear to it. She was silent for a moment, then jump back up with a smile on her face.

"What did you hear," Twilight asked.

"Hoof steps, come on."

They headed towards the steps as the sound grew louder. When it sounded almost upon them, they slowed to a stop.

"It must be the search party," Twilight declared.

"No," Applejack replied, "it only sounds like one pony."

"Then it must be Rainbow," Fluttershy peeped.

"That's impossible," Twilight answered, "she broke her leg. She could barley walk, much less gallop."

"Let's see," Applejack pieced together, "then it must be Rarity."

She was correct, out of the darkness, a white coated, purple curled hair, mare appeared. She was, however, petrified with fear, that she barley noticed the other girls.

"Whatever you do, do not go down that corri... What are you doing here," she exclaimed.

"Oh Rarity," Twilight hugged Rarity,"I thought you were gone forever."

"Well that was the idea. Twilight, why did you look for me? After I kissed Flash, I... I thought you would never want to see me again, " Rarity sulked.

"Rarity, you are one of my dearest friend, and I know what you did was an accident. I forgive you, friends forgive other friends," Twilight looked at Fluttershy. She took a deep breath, and then said...

"We found them, we found them, we found them!"

Twilight was interrupted by... you can guess... Pinkie Pie; then soon was followed by Flash, Randy, Matt, and Winny.

"You... were right... Winny... that pony... is fast," Flash panted.

Twilight let out her held breath, then decided to leave what she was going to say alone.

"That's Randy, Flash, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Winny, Matt, Pinkie Pie, and mah'self," Applejack took a head count," then where is..."

All of a sudden, a bright flash came from down the hall. Everypony looked at each other, then ran in the direction it came from. They soon came upon a semiconscious Ranibow Dash.

"What happened Rainbow Dash," asked Twilight.

"I-I don't know," Rainbow said when she came to,"something about silence, maybe?"

"How did you get way out here?"

"I think I used a... stick," she looked around," Ah, here it is."

She grabbed the stick she has been using as a crutch. She got up, but noticed something wrong about Twilight.

"Did your mane just move?"

"What," Twilight turned around too see nothing was out of place,"No... My mane is fine... did you hit your head or something?"

"Maybe," Rainbow said. She could have swore she saw something move through Twilight's mane. "You know what... never mind. Hey you found Rarity!"

"Yep, and now that we found you, we can get out of here."

"Uhh... does anypony know the way out." Applejack asked nervously. A grin came upon Twilight, she then pulled out a piece of parchment paper.

"Glad I made this now huh," Twilight smirked while unrolling it, revealing the map she made. Applejack just rolled her eyes.

They followed the map out, avoiding any traps that Twilight marked, and finnaly saw the light at the end of the tunnel, both literally and metaphorically.

They all began to cheer, until they saw something, or should I say, somepony. It was a little, filly alicorn. It had a bow in her hair like Apple Bloom, but it was purple instead of pink, her coat was a light red, she had huge, adorable eyes, and her voice sounded like a choir of beautifull birds. "Umm, can you ponies please help me," she said with a dog like beg face, "my parents went deep into the maze many days ago, and they have not returned.

"Awww, of course..." Winny started.

"WE CAN NOT," Rarity finished.

Everypony just stared at her.

"Like I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, of course we can," Winny said.

"Yeah Rarity, just because somepony is cuter than you doesn't give you the right to be rude like that," Rainbow Dash snapped, "I think you are just jealous!"

"Why i never get... oh wait."

Rarity braced her self and started to strain as her horn grew slightly.

"Wait for what," everypony said.

Then a flash of bright, green light came from Rarity's horn. Everypony stood and blinked, then looked back at the little alicorn. She looked the same, but nopony felt like fawning over her like before. The little filly went from cute to anger, and then turned to Rarity.

"YOU," she yelled, "I should have gotten rid of you while I had the chance!" She leapt at her, but then was frozen in midair. Twilight cast a freeze spell on her.

"Come on everypony, she will only stay like that for a few more seconds." With that, everypony ran to the exit.

Like Twilight said, within moments the alicorn was unfrozen and chasing down the others.

They all mange to escape outside were they stopped to take a breather. They looked into the cave, waiting for the filly to come out. At first... nothing; then the pony chasing to them appeared at the mouth of the cave. It started to charge, but then slammed into nothing, flying backwards.

"Curses, foiled by my age old enemy," she whispered, "the force field."

"Your the living weapon," everypony, except Rarity who knew, gasped.

"Yes she is," Rarity said in a matter-of-fact voice," she uses her cuteness to coax her enemies into her control. I managed to use a spell that makes ponies to withstand her cuteness, not so tough now huh." The weapon just growled out her. "Come on, we better get out of here, the spell only lasts for fifteen minutes."

With that, they all left.

"Come back here right now," the alicorn yelled after them,"this is not over, you hear. NOT OVER!"

(To Be Continued...)


	13. Chapter 13: Happily Ever Before

**Chapter 13: Happily Ever Before**

The next morning, after everything was sorted out, there was a buzz around ponyville about Twilight and her Beau. It somehow reached Canterlot, but to Twilight's relief, not the Crystal Empire... as far as she knew. Flash and Twilight had decided to go to a little diner near the edge of town.

"I don't know if I am ready to go in public yet," said Twilight shyly,"I mean it has been barley two days since we met, and we barley know each other."

"Well that is why we need to take this date," replied Flash in a kind voice, "to find out if we are perfect for each other. Even though I know you are the most perfect girl I ever met."

"Oh Flash," Twilight blushed, giving in to the kind words.

As they headed down the street, they ran into Rarity, who was carrying fabric for her dresses.

"Well look at what we have here," Rarity said, "I can't believe it was only a few days ago that you were exchanging blushing glances. Now, look at you two, all perfect together. Sorry again, Twilight, about... you know."

"All water under the bridge," Twilight waved her hoof, "Now if you excuse me, my handsome knight and I have business to attend to."

"All right you two love birds," Rarity called after them, "have fun."

The two ponies arrived at the diner and ordered their food, however, with the constant stares of other customers, Twilight felt a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know if I can stand all these ponies watching," Twilight said nervously.

"Then watch me," Flash replied.

Twilight looked into his eyes, and then felt everything disappear.

"Now watch this," Flash grinned.

Flash reached behind Twilight's ear, and with a flick of his hoof, pulled out a rose. Which he kindly offered to Twilight saying, "For you my lady."

"I see you are quite the illusionist," Twilight blushed, accepting the beautiful flower.

"I dabble, " Flash admitted.

"A guardspony and a magician. You are just one surprise after the other."

"Well, I don't think it compares to what you have accomplished. Becoming Princess Celestia's student, defeating Nightmare Moon, and becoming a princess. Dare I say, you are quite the pony."

"You are too kind."

"Pa always said it ran in the family."

"Well it is good to know you come from a good bunch."

"Speaking of family, I hear you and Prince Shining are related."

"Yep, do you have any siblings?"

Flash sat and thought. "No," was his answer.

"An only foal huh. Some times I wonder what it would be like. But when I do, I always feel like I would miss Shining too much. So I like how it is now."

"Yeah, me too."

"So how is it being a guardspony?"

"It is nice, but I don't see family as much. I miss my mom and dad."

"I guess that is a down side, but at least you got Winny, Matt, and Randy. They seem like good friends."

"Yep, we are pretty close friends aren't we. So what about your friends? They seem like really nice ponies."

"They are. We have been through a lot together, and we seen many things through out our time together."

"Well you are quite the lucky mare to have such great friends."

"And to have such a great coltfriend," Twilight said nuzzling Flash.

The rest of the morning went quite pleasant for the two ponies. After breakfast, Twilight and Flash went strolling around the park. It was there that they ran into Fluttershy, who was on her way to her cottage with food for her animal friends. It was a bit awkward for each of them, but neither showed it, trying to hide what they know about what happened all those years ago.

"Hey Fluttershy, have food for your animals I see," Twilight said.

"Yes, and I must get this food for my pets quickly," Fluttershy replied, although those words increased the awkwardness on Flash's side, "So it was nice seeing you again, but I got to go." With that Fluttershy left.

After the stroll, evening fell upon Ponyville, meaning it was time for Flash and his three friends to go. The six friends came to see them off.

"It was nice getting to know all of you," Flash said, " and especially you Twilight. I'm going to miss you."

"Well you don't have to," smiled Twilight, "Princess Celestia said that I can take off from my studies for a bit so I can spend time with you."

"Really?!"

"Yep. I gonna stay with my brother while I am down there, so I have a place to stay."

"That's great!"

"You better be good to her Flash," said Rainbow, pointing her good hoof at him.

"Rainbow..." Twilight groaned.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I will give him a good hit if ever does you wrong," threaten Rainbow.

"Didn't Dr. Hooves say to stay off your leg?"

"Still, I will be watching you pal."

With that remark, Twilight, Flash, and his three friends gotten aboard the train. Waving goodbye as the train was leaving.

"You sure you want to come? This does seem like a nice place," Flash asked.

"It's alright, I will be with the greatest stallion ever. Plus, I want to see my brothers face when I tell him that I have a coltfriend," Twilight smirked.

They both laughed as the image came into their mind.

As the train rode on, Twilight thought about her life. How the two only friends she had as a foal was Cadance and Shining, becoming Princess Celestina's Student, her journey with her six best of friends, and now she was about to start a new chapter... her adventure with her new found love.

(The End.)


End file.
